Reuben
Experiment 625, now known as Reuben, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba, and a former villain from the Lilo & Stitch franchise, first appearing in Stitch! The Movie. He is one of the failed prototypes of Stitch. He is designed to possess all the same powers of Stitch; he's even equipped with advanced lingual skills. The main flaw in his design is laziness; the most strenuous thing he did was make sandwiches, albeit delicious ones, and prefers to lie around all day, much to Gantu's anger. His one true place is with Gantu as his galley officer. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. Background Personality Despite having all the powers of Stitch, Reuben is an incredibly lazy coward. However, during the events of Leroy & Stitch, Reuben finally made something of himself and used his powers to help save the world. He is actually very humble and friendly, though often makes wisecracks, but is usually quite crabby toward others when they disturb him (especially Gantu). He has tagged along with Gantu and Dr. Hämsterviel during many villainous plots, but has stated that he doesn't really care who wins. Reuben constantly insults Gantu's bumbling nature, but is sometimes very compassionate towards him and secretly sees him as his best friend and companion. He can be considered somewhat of a coward, especially when Gantu forces Reuben to battle Stitch on few occasions. Unlike Gantu, however, he shows no fear of Hämsterviel, who apparently rejects Reuben due to his laziness. He also has a rather odd love for sandwiches. Most of the time, he is seen with either a finished sandwich in his hand or making one. His sandwiches are apparently very tasty, as even Gantu asks Reuben for some. During the course of the series, it has been shown that Reuben secretly sees Stitch as his brother and vice versa. Just like Stitch, he has a crush on Angel, therefore making him Stitch's rival for Angel's love. Despite his wisecracks and laziness, Reuben is also shown to have a sensitive side as seen in Leroy & Stitch, when Gantu abandons him and leaves him alone on Earth, causing him to become bitter and lonely. Aside from this, Reuben is incredibly intelligent, especially when it comes to the experiments. Although he was the second to last experiment to be created, Reuben has excessive knowledge of every experiment, even the ones created far before his time, such as Ace, most likely due to being Jumba's former assistant. There are also a few instances where Reuben acts like kind of an "inside man" for Lilo and Stitch, like telling Lilo how to beat Experiment 627 (but this was only so 627 would leave him alone, not for the sake of the galaxy). Physical appearance Reuben is a golden yellow (blue in the Disney Adventures magazines), chubby koala/marmot-like experiment that looks like Stitch, with a big head with short ears that flop down at the sides of his head, big black eyes, three small antennae that look like a tuft of fluffy fur, bright yellow stomach, chest and around his eyes, dark yellow toes, big red nose, pointed fingers, short stumpy legs, hourglass-shaped marking on his back and two flat buck teeth sticking out of his mouth and overlapping his bottom lip. Non-canon: He wears an orange spacesuit with an oval consisting of a dark orange border and cream center on his chest and each of his sleeves and patches consisting of a dark orange border and vermilion center on each of his legs, black belt with a dark orange square buckle, both black collar, cuffs, and anklets. Special Abilities Reuben possesses all of Stitch's powers, including the ability to grow an extra pair of arms, three back spines and two antennae on top of his head, lift objects up to 3,000 times his own weight, think faster than a supercomputer, roll into a ball, see in the dark, and scale walls and ceilings. He can also speak fluent English (with a hint of a Brooklyn accent), though he's capable of understanding Tantalog, his native tongue, and is a talented sandwich maker (and sandwich eater). Obviously, Reuben is too lazy for much physical combat or use of his powers, and therefore prefers to stand on the sidelines. Weaknesses Reuben was originally very lazy and cowardly, and is proven to be ticklish when Tickle-Tummy tickle tortures him in the episode "Snafu". Also, he doesn't seem to be anywhere near as durable, suffering fairly painful-looking injuries after being forced to train four henchmen experiments for Gantu in "Dupe". However, as it has been repeatedly stated that he has all of Stitch's powers, he may very well be as durable, and the pain he received may be psychological in nature or from a lack of mental attitude to tolerate pain as well as Stitch. It is uncertain whether or not Reuben shares Stitch's weakness of water, although he doesn't seem to mind being in water as much as Stitch does. Appearances Prequel Comics Experiment 625 was the 625th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed for Stitch's purpose, but was considered a failed experiment due to his lazy nature. 625 and the previous 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. Before Stitch's creation and when Jumba was struggling with creating his ultimate monster, 625 served as Jumba's primary assistant in the labs, though this mostly involved him making sandwiches for his master. When Stitch first gets loose on Turo, 625 comes with Jumba to help him track the creature down, but the arrest would eventually come and 625 would be podded. 625 appears in the same blue color as Stitch in the prequel comics. This blue color was still kept in the early comics based on the show, persisting even in reprints. ''Stitch! The Movie'' While Jumba and Pleakley were fighting over the experiment pod container, unseen to them, 625's experiment pod slipped out. Gantu later discovered the pod while abducting Jumba and took it with him back to Hämsterviel's ship for interrogation. When Jumba refused to reveal the location of the other experiment pods, Gantu and Hämsterviel decided to activate Experiment 625 (who Jumba stated has all the powers of 626) and use him to torture Jumba. However, Gantu and Hämsterviel were awestruck to discover 625's lazy nature when he was seen making sandwiches instead of tormenting Jumba. 625 later frequently attempted to gain new bologna for his sandwiches, until he was trapped on Earth after Gantu's ship crashed with Gantu and 625 on board. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' 625 is still stranded on Earth along with Gantu and spends most of his time relaxing, making sandwiches, and ridiculing Gantu for his frequent failures and bumbling. He turns out to be quite intelligent and gives plenty of information about the experiments to Gantu. He is portrayed as Gantu's wisecracking sidekick and often tags along during experiment hunting. 625 was once commanded by Gantu to battle Stitch, but due to his lazy nature, did not fight and was easily beaten. Ironically, he used his powers twice in the series: when he climbed up the ship's window in "Finder" and kicked Gantu along the beach in "Phoon". In addition, he proved to be more tolerant of water than Stitch, such as when he plunged into the ocean to get out of harm's way in "Splodyhead", and when he and Gantu got sunk while aboard different watercraft in "Sinker". In "Mr. Stenchy", 625 was actually jealous of Gantu's affections towards the newfound experiment Mr. Stenchy. Throughout the series, 625 served as Gantu's reluctant sidekick, although he usually is no help, doesn't do anything, messes up Gantu's plans, or even helps Lilo and Stitch against Gantu on some occasions. However, he has helped Gantu in a few episodes. ''Leroy & Stitch'' With Gantu having failed to capture any experiments other than 625 himself, the former abandoned 625 on Earth and left to free Hämsterviel from prison. Hurt and/or infuriated at this, 625 decided to convert Gantu's deserted ship into his own sandwich shop. Sometime later, Lilo visited 625 to use the ship's videophone, and even made him a PBJ sandwich as a peace offering. 625 initially denied Lilo's plea until she discovered that she had never named him (he was still 625 to this point) or even bothered to help him. After a few failed attempts, 625 finally agreed to the name Reuben. Lilo then convinced Reuben to repair the ship's communication system so that she could contact Stitch. After the call was placed, the two discovered that the Stitch in control of the BRB was an impostor. Realizing Stitch was in danger, Lilo asked for Reuben's help, but the latter claimed it wasn't their problem. Lilo then enlightened Reuben on how he could do whatever Stitch can, and convinced him to finally make something of himself. Reuben then repaired the ship, while revealing his incredible powers, and the two flew it to Turo to warn the Grand Councilwoman. However, when Lilo and Reuben arrived, they discovered that they were too late, as Hämsterviel and his Leroy army had already overthrown the Galactic Alliance. Hämsterviel ordered Gantu to arrest Lilo and Reuben, but Gantu was fired in the process due to Leroy being Hämsterviel's new henchman. However, Lilo and Reuben were soon broken out by a reformed Gantu after Reuben convinced him to switch sides. Before the three were able to escape, they were caught by a group of Leroy guards. However, they were saved by Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley's timely arrival and escaped back to Earth in time to save the captured experiments that were taken to a stadium to be destroyed. Reuben participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by slipping up Leroys with sandwiches. When the Leroys gained the upper hand in the battle, Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe", which caused the entire Leroy army to shut down due to the original's fail-safe. Reuben joins them for the song by playing the saxophone. Following the battle, when the Galactic Alliance was reinstated and Gantu returned to his job as captain, the latter hired Reuben as his galley officer. ''Stitch!'' anime In the Stitch! anime, it is revealed in the English dub that he and Gantu were fired from the Galactic Armada because of some incident involving bad karaoke singing. Since they needed money, they once again sought out Hämsterviel for employment. Since then, Reuben has been in almost every other episode of the series with Gantu and Hämsterviel. In the third season of the anime, Hämsterviel modifies Reuben to be able to use his powers as often as possible, giving him the ability to easily defeat Stitch. This transformation also gave him a "bad boy" personality to go with his power, and it is because of this that Angel dumped Stitch for Reuben until Stitch saved her from plummeting to Earth. Reuben was snapped out of this trance when he saw someone making a sandwich incorrectly. Reuben was last seen in the final episode of the anime when he, Gantu, Hämsterviel, and Delia are put in prison by the Grand Councilwoman. Disney Parks Reuben makes occasional appearances at Tokyo Disneyland, usually in parades along with many other experiments. Reuben makes an appearance in Lilo and Stitch's Big Panic on a float with the villains of his franchise (and Felix). Reuben makes an extremely brief, non-speaking appearance in Stitch's Great Escape! at the Magic Kingdom when Gantu gives guests a quick look at the "criminals" of the galaxy. Trivia *Reuben first appeared in the promotional Disney Adventures comics released before Lilo & Stitch, where he acts as Jumba's lazy sidekick and helps him test Stitch's abilities. His physical appearance in the comics is different, having blue-green fur, beadier eyes, and a larger belly, but he retains his personality and love of sandwiches. These Disney Adventures comics have since been retconned by the events described in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, where Stitch is apprehended directly after his creation and Reuben is nowhere to be seen. In the promotional Lilo & Stitch: The Series comics, his eyes and build change to reflect his new look, but his blue-green fur color remains the same. *Reuben is named after the classic sandwich of the same name, which consists of corned beef, Swiss cheese, sauerkraut and Russian dressing grilled between slices of rye bread, or as Reuben himself puts it, "The classic corned beef and sauerkraut on rye." *Reuben is one of the very few known experiments that can talk. *He was the first experiment to be activated, but also the last to be rehabilitated. *Out of all his powers, his ability to roll into a ball never appears onscreen in the franchise. *Reuben makes a short appearance at the end of the game Lilo & Stitch 2: Hämsterviel Havoc for Game Boy Advance, where he offers the defeated Gantu a breadless cheese sandwich. This screenshot of him was taken from the episode "Splodyhead". *Reuben appears, along with several other Lilo & Stitch characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie'' High School Musical'', which was broadcast as part of the High School Musical: Around the World one-year anniversary special. *Reuben's pod color is normally blue. However, in a few screenshots of Stitch! The Movie, it was purple. *Reuben is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 625. Primary function: Destruction of populated areas." *In "627", Lilo referred to 625 as "Sandwich Boy" when he telephoned her, though it is unknown how he learned or obtained the Pelekais' phone number. *Reuben is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch, as he was probably with Gantu. *During the time of the series, Reuben had his name on the Lilo & Stitch games and his character profile on the Disney Channel website and in various storybooks before Leroy & Stitch was finished. Ironically, in the Spanish version of Leroy & Stitch, he was never referred to as Reuben; he was only named "625." Category:Lilo & Stitch Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Right-Hand Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Anti Hero Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Pets Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Revived Category:Anime Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Comic Relief Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Pure of heart Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Scapegoat Category:Chaotic Good Category:Nurturer Category:Athletic Category:The Messiah Category:Heroic Creation Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Male Damsels Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Strategic Category:Immortals Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Destructive Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:On & Off Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Genre Savvy Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Empowered Category:Mutants Category:In Love